Project Get Together
by Francesca Octavia Isherwood
Summary: An unlikely team consisting of a Gryffindor, a Slytherin and a handful of Ravenclaws decide to embark on Project Get Together.
1. Enlightenment

Title: Project Get Together  
Author: Chibi Zen-chan  
Rating: PG (It WILL be R, it WILL...)  
Summary: An unlikely team consisting of a Gryffindor, a Slytherin and a handful of Ravenclaws decide to embark on Project Get Together.  
Disclaimer: I own certain people. You'll know who.  
  
Zen: Wee-hee! This took me days to write! (saying this because I've written five chapters, just have to write them up and post them)  
Draco: Did you mutilate my character again?  
Zen: Uhm... Only slightly... ^^;  
Harry: Oh, get it over with!!  
  
~~~  
  
The beginning of the Yule Ball was as boring as ever, and the one and only Boy Who Lived was pretty sure it would be the same the rest of the way through. Shooting a glance at the girl next to him - a chatty Ravenclaw with long black hair talking animatedly to a friend and seemingly ignoring him - he frowned. But then something unexpected happened. One Draco Malfoy walked by - Pansy clinging to his arm like a child - and flashed a grin at said Ravenclaw girl, who giggled like a twit. But that wasn't the unexpected thing. The unexpected thing was the sick feeling that seemed akin to jealousy stirring inside him. Rising to his feet, he started in the direction of the door only to be stopped by the chatty Ravenclaw.  
"Where -are- you going, Harry?" she asked.  
"Jess, I have to go." he replied after a moment's hesitation. Apparently, though, she could read him like a book, because she grinned widely, exposing almost wolvish canines.  
"You, mister Boy Who Appears To Be In Denial, do not -have- to go. You -want- to go back to your room, stare at the ceiling and mentally argue with yourself over how much you like..." She trailed off, searching around, before raising a glove-clad hand and pointing a slender finger at our favourite blonde. "Him." She finished. He looked surprised for a split second, but quickly hid it.  
"No, I -have- to go. I'm meeting a friend."  
"Oh, yeah, sure." She said sarcastically. "And you got that scar banging your head against a wall." And with that, she rolled her eyes and walked away, probably to go chat to her silly chatty Ravenclaw friends, leaving Harry to muse over just how right she'd been.  
  
As he headed out, though, Draco must have followed as the blonde was suddenly walking past. Harry immediately came up with a comment, seeing as somehow he couldn't get enough of arguing with this boy.  
"Off to meet with Millicent? And I thought you loved Pansy..." Draco turned quickly at Harry's words.  
"-What-?" he asked annoyedly. Harry grinned.  
"You heard me. Oh, wait, no, I forgot. You're a -fruit-, aren't you? A nancy boy, right?" The sense of triumph and superiority Harry felt quickly dissipated as Draco, in one swift movement, had him pinned to the wall. The blonde growled with obviously huge amounts of annoyance.  
"I don't love Pansy, a'ight Scarface? I..." Draco paused for effect, and Harry was sure the other boy was about to make it obvious who he -did- love. "Love..." The next word came, and Harry quickly tried to reassure himself that he didn't give two hoots. For some reason, though, the hads pinning his arms loosened, and the last two words came as a whisper. "You, Harry." And the pale boy turned tail and ran before the raven-haired legend had time to react.  
  
~TBC~  
  
~~~  
  
Zen: Wee-hee! This was so fun to write!  
Draco: But I'm all out of character...  
Harry: Do I act like that?  
Zen: No, you don't. *fumefume* Shut up.  
Harry: Zen, you're procrastinating again, aren't you?  
Draco: The maths homework awaits...  
Zen: Yes, I am... *exits stage left clutching Draco, her Meteora CD and a handful of maths papers*  
Harry: Uh, please review? *blinks* Hey, give him back! *runs after Zen* 


	2. Realisation

Title: Project Get Together  
Author: Chibi Zen-chan  
Rating: PG (It WILL be R, it WILL...)  
Summary: An unlikely team consisting of a Gryffindor, a Slytherin and a handful of Ravenclaws decide to embark on Project Get Together.  
Disclaimer: I own certain people. You'll know who.  
  
Zen: Woo-hoo, a review!  
Draco: Yea, one single solitary review.  
Harry: You do know that this person who reviewed probably feels sorry for you?  
Zen: ... Hush a bit, you two. *loking hurt but trying to hide it*  
  
~~~  
  
The weather the ast few days had been gret, but whomever controlled it must have had too much to drink at the ball, because the best way of describing the weather that morning would be 'hung over'. The same with the school in general. Everybody looked, acted and sounded groggy. It was Harry's conclusion that everybody had used up their energy quota for the week the previous night, and he was sure his Housemates would have agreed had they been capable of legible speech. As for Harry, his night hadn't included much by way of energy use. One dance with Jessyta - his chatty Ravenclaw date - and not much else. She was a pretty good dancer, but incredibly self-conscious about it and so didn't like to often. This fact was slightly annoying but Harry knew he'd never understand how she felt about it and so he let her be. All the same, he'd been pretty bored just sitting there watching his friends dance - Ron with Sylvia (one of Ginny's friends) and Hermione with that Ravenclaw by... Terry Something, he thought.  
  
Sitting in the great hall and eating breakfast was the norm for Harry nowadays, but seeing as Ginny and her friends had relocated themselves in all of the seats anywhere near Ron and Hermione was nowhere to be seen - Harry gathered she was in the library with Terry - he was on his own. And he didn't like it, either. Looking around, he could see Draco talking - it rather looked like he was bragging, actually - to Pansy, Blaise, Millicent and assorted other Slytherins including a girl with dark brown, almost black, hair whom looked to be in her seventh year. He didn't know why, but watching Draco talk so openly to people he hardly knew when all Harry himself got were a few insults and a declaration - well, more a rushed statement, really - of love which he wasn't sure about got to him. Had it been a joke? Some sick prank the Slytherins had cooked up in their spare time? Despite himself, Harry found himself hoping against all hope that it was genuine. He knew he'd do something drastic if he found out the blonde boy hadn't been serious.  
  
It was a weekend, so Harry decided to go back up to his room. Laying in bed, he thought about how strange that feeling had been when Draco had grinned at Jessyta during the ball. At the time, he'd passed it off as slightly-more-than-mild annoyance that a Slytherin - Mister Promiscuous, no less - was hitting on -his- date. But it hadn't been. It had been slightly-less-than-animalistic jealousy that Jessyta was on the receiving end of Draco's charm and he wasn't. The kind one would expect when one was a werewolf. Not a schoolboy with a crush.  
'But,' said a little voice in the back of his mind, 'this isn't just a schoolboy's crush.' A pause, and Harry could have sworn he felt it grin. 'Trust me, I know.' Knowing such voices weren't normal after his little run-in with the basilisk in second year, Harry cast a silencing spell around his bed before replying.  
"Of course it is. What else could it be?" he muttered.  
'Love.' The voice replied shortly.  
"It is -not- love." Harry was pretty annoyed now, and wanted this stupid voice to go away.  
'It is too. And no I will not go away. I'm here to stay, bub.'  
"But -why-? And where did you come from?"  
'Your subconscious created me. Don't worry, I'm only here to point you in the right direction.' A snigger, and it went on. 'Seems this is a little more than your garden variety UST.'  
"UST?" harry felt a tad bit stupid, not knowing what a UST was.  
'Unresolved Sexual Tension, Harry-boy. Normally just a physical thing. occurs between enemies and rivals sometimes. But what I'm saying is that you must know by now that what you're feeling - tell me you aren't feeling anything and I -will- get mad - is -more- than just a physical thing. Sure, you want him-' Harry opened his mouth to reply, but the little voice cut him off. 'Yes you do. Anyway, yes, you want him, but not only for his body. Truth is, the very thought of taking him then forgetting about it is near heartbreaking for you. Truth is, you want him as a person. Truth is, Harry, you have, quite simply, fallen head over heels in love with that boy.' A thought struck Harry* and he lay there, speechless. The voice in his head - as crazy as it was to have such a voice in the first place - was right.  
  
He -was- in love.  
  
~TBC~  
  
~~~  
  
*Ow...  
  
NayNymic - Sankyuu for your review. ^-^ Oh, yeah, and you'll have to wait and see on that one.  
  
Zen: Hey, this is longer than the last one...  
Draco: *looks up* No kidding...  
Harry: Hey, I don't have mental voices!!  
Zen: Well, you do now! *giggles* And I'm not even procrastinating this time!  
Draco & Harry: *disappear somewhere while Zen isn't looking*  
Zen: Wha..? HEY!! *turns to the audience* Review, pleasie? *exits stage left* 


End file.
